Love You Best Friend
by S.G.T.C
Summary: FemNaruxSasuke.! Don't like Fem Naru? DONT READ!  They've been best friends since age 7 and now at age 14 they've gone through some .. sexually changes xD lol   When Sasuke leaves to chase his brother will Naru be willing to wait for Sasuke? 3
1. Intro!

Sasuke P.O.V(7 years old)

I was sitting on the edge of the dock, looking over the ocean. One word ran through my mind,

**REVENGE**

I Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha's will get revenge on his clan. Itachi murdered my clan, but he won't get away with it.

I looked over the ocean again and remembered how my mother and father took me here while Itachi was training. I looked up to Itachi, but not anymore.

I sighed, the pain was too much, and everything reminded me of my family. I closed my pitch black eyes and dangled my feet on the edge. "Hi…"

I turned my head around to find a blonde pigtailed girl(looks like my age) with her bangs sweeping over her blue eyes and three straight scars on her cheeks that make it look like whiskers.

_There like the color of the ocean…_

"Hi..." I muttered. I was in no mood to be bothered with, especially bothered by a fan girl. "What are you doing on my dock?" she said and took a step closer. "Your dock?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. She nodded and took a few more steps towards me. "I come here to think, usually no one can find this place" she said and she was now next to me staring out at the ocean.

"So do I, what do you think about?" I ask her. I feel a strange connection with this girl, like if we have the same pain.

"I think about my parents, and what they look like, and sometimes what it feels like to have parents" she said and sat next to me and dangled her feet as well. "Don't you have parents?" I asked her. She stretched and looked at me. She smiled, "No but I bet it feels nice" she said and turned her head back to the water.

"It does, I mean it did… mothers hugs and fathers praise, theres nothing like it" I told her.

"What do you mean 'did'?" she asked and raised her brow. I glared, "None of your business" I snapped. She recoiled, "Sorry… I never met my parents, I guess they didn't want me" she said and put her head down. "Don't say that, don't you have anyone to take care of you? A adult?" I asked and felt sorry for the girl

I saw a ripple form under us. She looked back at me and I saw her cheeks wet from tears. "No! no one can like a monster like me" she said and glared at me. "Wait… are you that fox girl? T-The K-Kyuubi's host?" I asked and flinched as I said it. "Yes…. I bet your afraid of me now huh?" she asked and grimaced. "A-A Little, I mean you don't look like a monster…" I said and scooted over too her.

"Yo-you mean we can actually be friends?" she said and smiled. I had the urge to smile back but refused. "Yeah…" I answered and nodded. She smiled wider. "That's great!" she said and took my hand.

I quickly got it back surprised from the warmness of the girls hand. "Oh sorry… oh my gosh how stupid am i!" she said and stuck her tongue out. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" she said and fixed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" I said.

She got up and motioned for me to get up too. I got up and noticed the sun about to set behind us. "I declare me, Naruto and you, Sasuke best friends till death do us part" she said and held out her pinky. I stared at it in confusion. She sighed and stuck out my pinky and intertwined it with her.

_Why is she always so warm?_

"I promise" she said and smiled at me, "Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise" I said. She smiled and I lifted the corners of my mouth slightly until I gave a full smile since the Uchiha Massacre. By now the suns setted and the sky turned black. She hugged me and I returned it. "Neh, Naruto-San where do you sleep?" I asked. "Um… here and there…" she said awkwardly. "Well how about you stay in the Uchiha compound? Lost of room" I said. She smiled. "Really Sasuke-Kun? Oh thank you!" she said and tackled me to the wooden dock with a hug. "Neh, Naru-San please get off" I pleaded.

"hehe sorry and Naru-San?" she said and scratched the back of her head. I shrugged and blushed, "I guess that's your new nickname" I answered.

**7 Years Later**

"but then it got cold again! So I had to re-heat it again" Naru pouted next to me

Over the years Naru's body was… well endowed as I would say but Kiba says '_She is one Fine piece of ass'_ For a fourteen year old Naru got a head start on her body, she makes all the other girls look flatter. Every since that day at the dock we've been best friends in the academy. She's been living with me since she doesn't have a place to stay.

I sighed, "Neh. Naru-San you know you could have had a normal breakfast? We got a lot of pancakes left" I said and rested my chin in my hand. "Blehh! Nothing can replace ramen! Anyways-" she said and licked her lips. I sighed again. We were currently in class waiting for Iruka-Sensei. "H-Hi Sasuke-K-kun, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. I cringed. I hated that pink haired bitch, she's always picking on Naru and trying to flirt with me and always tries to embarrass Naru. She should know that Naru's my best friend.

"Hn… someone's already sitting next to me" I replied and smirked, I turned to see Naru's and Sakura's reaction. Naru was smiling with a tint of red on her cheeks and Sakura was close to glaring. "I don't see anyone, oh wait are you referring to that blonde bimbo? She won't mind, right Naruto?" she said and motioned for Naru to stand up.

Naru slowly stood up. "No Naru it's ok you can stay" I said. I don't know why she's always trying to be friends with her, Naru is friends with everyone, except Ino and Sakura. "Neh, Teme its ok, I'll go sit next to Kiba" she winked and gathered her stuff.I saw Kiba winking at me and waved to Naru while she smiled. Sakura smirked in victory. "No, you have to finish your story first" I demanded. Sakura is not driving off my best friend.

"Oh ok!" she said and smiled. Before she can sit down again, Sakura sat down faster. "Sorry, this seats taken" she said and smiled. Naru shrugged at me and started to make her way to Kiba. "Neh, Naru" I said and patted the desk(there was enough room for her to crouch down and talk). Naru smiled and Kiba looked discouraged.

_No one's going to take away my Naru_

I should of mentioned earlier that over the years I've had a soft spot for Naru, I like her but if I tell her that it'll ruin our friendship, I know it sounds cliché but isn't that life?

"Thanks Sasuke-Kun, Anyways while you were taking a shower I checked the expiration date and guess what?" she continued as she crouched down in front of me. I smirked. She can talk about anything, name it and she'll start talking and will never shut up. I felt Sakura's glare on her but I can see Naru shook it off.

"Haha I know huh? Remember yesterday-" Shikamaru said and leaned back in his chair. Shikamaru's desk was below-in front of us and when he leaned back he pushed Naru to me.

I felt of pair of warm lips on mine. My eyes widened in surprised. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted but all I remember is a lot of gasping, crying and glares. We pulled back slowly but I gave her a small peck before it was visible that we separated. We could feel peoples stares on us. "Eww Sasuke! You taste like Tomatoes!" she yelled and gagged. The boys laughed but I was the only one who could see the red on her cheeks and the playfulness in her voice.

"gahh! Naruto! You will pay for stealing Sasuke's first kiss! Cha!" Sakura yelled, a tick mark appearing on her wide forehead. "Die!" Ino and the other girls yelled as they glared at Naru. I could feel boy's glares on my back, most of them from Kiba.

"Ok Student's settle down, oh Naruto you can't sit there! Go sit next to Kiba" Iruka sensei said and Naru gathered her stuff and plopped next to Kiba. I couldn't focus on the lesson since my eyes were constantly drifting back to Kiba and Naru. I could see Naru blushing hard and Kiba smirking and playing with her hair. I gritted my teeth. Kiba can't have Naru, they hardly talk and even when they do there always fighting.

"And that is the lesson for today, oh I almost forgot, since everyone of you passed the test and are becoming ninjas you will need a team of 4." Iruka sensei said. CRAP!

I forgot about that, I hope I'll be in the same team as Naru if not, Kami stab a kunai in my heart.

"Lastly, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba" Iruka sensei said and smiled. "You may go to your groups and bond for the last 15 minutes of class" he said and sat back down on his chair.

Naru and Kiba grabbed their stuff and moved over to where me and Sakura were. "Guess this is our team" Naru said and rubbed the back of her head. "Hn" I replied glaring at Kiba. He smirked and looked back at Naru, "How about we go to Ichiraku's? My treat" Naru offered. I shrugged, "We always go there after the academy and when you say my treat you mean I pay for it so yeah let's go" I said and smirked at the blonde girl. "As long as you go I'm good with it" Kiba said and smirked at the blushing and glaring girl. "If Sasuke-kun's going then I am too!" Sakura said. "Great" Naru said and smiled.

"I wonder who our teacher will be" Kiba wondered out loud. "He better be able to tolerate Naru's short attention spam" I said and smirked. They looked at Naru who was staring at Kiba. "Hu- what?" she snapped out of it. "If you want you can stare at me longer, maybe even in a cozy warm bed" Kiba said and smirked. "Ew no I was just, noticing…. Your tattoos… there triangular…" she said awkwardly. Kiba chuckled. They started talking and soon it came to arguing. I sighed; I hate it when people flirt with Naru.

"Since they are… occupied.. how about we ditch them at Ichiraku's and go to my place?" Sakura said. "Uh.. no" I said flatly.

"I don't care!"

"Who said you did!"

"Obviously you!"

"Prove it!"

"dear Kami why won't you just shut up" I hissed. Kiba pouted and nudged Naru with his elbow. Naru being the dobe she is decided to fight back. "Kami help me" I muttered. "You said to shut up…" Kiba grumbled and started poking Naru. "SO we did but you never said to-"

"Stop Moving" I demanded cutting off Naru. They stopped moving but that didn't stop Kiba from winking at Naru and Naru to stick her tongue out at Kiba. "We only have about 4 more minutes left so we should pack our stuff" Sakura said and pushed off Kiba and Naru's stuff off the table. "Your such a bitch" Kiba muttered.

"Say that aga-"

"He said 'Bitch' are you deaf or something?" I interrupted. Naru and Kiba laughed and Sakura just blushed from embarrassment.

"Alright class, it's been an honor being your teacher, but from this day you are genin" Iruka said and smiled. "Arigato Iruka Sensei "the class chorused.

We got our stuff and walked to Ichiraku's with Naru talking all the way. "ahh Naruto my regular! What can I do for you… and your friends!" Teuchi asked and motioned for us to sit down. It was a table of four, I sat in front of Naru with Kiba besides her and Sakura besides me. "I'll have 7,"  
>Naru looked at me and saw me waving my wallet in the air."Better make it 3 bowls of ramen" She said and sweat dropped. Kiba smirked, "I'll have miso soup" he said. "Me too" I added. Sakura nodded at him. "Great! Coming right up" He said and walked away.<p>

"Since we are going to be in the same team for a long time I figured that we need to hang out more so … SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE!" Sakura squealed. Kiba and I looked at her like if we were in a genjustu caused by her. "….Thats great Sakura! What do you say Sasuke-Kun?" Naru asked and smiled. I managed to give her a crooked smile, "If I can stand living with you I can manage staying one night with you" I said.

"Teme-"

"Sure" Kiba said and nudged Naru. "Alright its settled! My house at 7! This is gonna be fun! Bring movies, and extra clothes" she squealed. Me and Kiba sighed, "3 orders of miso soup and 3 bowls of ramen" Teuchi said and smiled as he placed the bowls in front of us."Neh, Thanks Teuchi" Naru said.

After we ate I paid for the food as Naruto promised to pay me back, "Neh Naru-San we live in the same house, you don't need to pay me back" I said and rolled my eyes at her. "I know but still! Its like taking advantage of my best friend!" she defended. "well its already 6:30, I'll see you at my house in a few!" Sakura squealed and waved goodbye. "She's right, see ya later Sasuke, Bye N-A-R-U" Kiba said and smirked running off in a different direction. "Of all people in our team it had to be Kiba!" Naruto muttered.

"Shut up dobe even though I agree" I said and closed my eyes. "Neh, Sasuke-Kun, if you could of chosen who would you like in our team? 2 people" she said and raised two fingers at me. I sighed and thought, "Shikamaru and Hinata" I answered. Naru cringed, "I don't have anything against them but why them?" she asked and put her hands behind her head.

"Cause they wouldn't flirt with you, unless Hinata was lesbian" I answered and smirked. I looked down at Naru. I saw her face red and she fidgeted. "Uh…"

"Gosh just kidding dobe, cause they are the only ones I can stand besides you" I covered up.

_LIE_

"Oh, uh hehe" she said and scratched the back of her head. "Uh .. Sasuke-Kun, about that accident in class with the kiss and all that.." she trailed on.

I blushed red but turn my head so she couldn't see me, "Neh, it's ok it was an accident right? I mean… we're just friends… right?" I said and managed to force down the blush to look at Naru. She immediately smiled, her blue eyes shimmered "OH! That's great! I mea- forget it! Hehe" she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Hehehe…. Race ya home" I challenged, she smirked and said "Winner gets to choose the loser's clothes for Sakura's sleepover" she betted. "Go" I whispered. We immediately ran full speed to our house.

I saw Naru's hair whipping violently in the hair in front of me, she turned her head around and smirked, "I'm winning!" she yelled. I scoffed, I only slowed down to see her ass but when she taunts its over.

I kicked in to overload and sped ahead of Naru.

She was actually putting up a fight in the race because before you knew it she was waiting for me. "You've been training" I taunted, "Only enough to beat you!" she said cockily. I unlocked the door.

Once we walked in Naru ran the spiral staircase yelling "I'm Gonna take a shower!"

I smirked and walked upstairs to my room. The shower is right next to my room and then next to mines is Naru's and after hers WAS Itachi's. Across the hall was mother and fathers room which I never let anyone go into but myself, then an extra shower and next to it was the library.

I walked into my room, its simple, T.V, bed, desk, drawers the usual. It was fully black except the carpet which was dark blue. You would not believe Naru's room, the second you walk in its all orange except the carpet which is yellow. I swear that girl's color blind, imagine walking in the middle of the night half asleep half awake and when you walk in... BOOM! You're blind and awake.

I heard the shower turn off and in walked in a towel covered Naru with dripping hair. "Is the laundry ready yet?" she asked and sneezed. I blushed red, "Uh …" I stood there staring at her like an idiot

_Move Sasuke! MOVE! It's not like you've never seen her like this! You LIVE with her!_

I snapped outta it and answered, " Um yea in the laundry room"

She nodded, "Thanks Sasuke-Kun"

"Kami ….. " I said and sighed. I got up and took some clothes from my drawer. "Sasuke! I won the bet!" she came in smirking.

She was dressed in an orange tank top and black pajama pants. Her two pigtails were hiding in a orange wool hat with a fox design on it.

"Yeah you won the bet I guess … so what am I wearing to Sakura's party?" I smirked. She smiled mischievously, crap .. I forget that Naru loves bright colors! And her fashion sense…

"Oh and remember I'm bringing the clothes and you bring the movies!" she reminded me and went into my closet. "yeah …." I said.

She brought out black pajama pants and a dark blue muscle shirt. "hhmm … not bad atleast it's not neon" I smirked and grabbed them. "Try em on!" she urged. I nodded and walked to the shower.

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

"C'mon! lemme see it!"

"No, it's kinda … tight?" I said awkwardly.

"Don't care! It's already 6:50! We are gonna b LLAATTEE!" she shrieked. "Uh ... fine" I said and walked out slowly.

A blush crawled on Naru's whiskered cheeks as I walked out. "Um .. Ta-Da?" I said awkwardly.

"It looks.. good on you.. uh yeah! So let's get going! I already packed cause you took too long teme" she said and stuck her tongue out with her blush still on her cheeks.

**HEY! :D my 1****st**** Naruto Sasuke story .. IN THE NINJA WORLD! WHAA-PAA! **

**:3 hope you liked it! More to come so REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**Re- why am I repeating it? You already know to REVIEW! X3**


	2. SLEEPOVER! Kawaii!

Sasuke P.O.V

"7:01 Oh my kami Sasuke-Teme we are already LATE!" she shrieked and started picking up her pace. I sweat dropped and sighed, "Naru we're only 1 minute late! I bet Kiba won't come until 7:30" I scoffed and started catching up to her. "Gah! 7:02! Run Teme run!" she yelled and started jumping roof to roof instead of taking the long way. "n-Naru!" I yelled as I ran up to her. Her bag of clothes and movies were slipping from her hand as she jumped.

I grabbed the bag so it wouldn't fall. But in order to grab it I had to hold her hand, "S-Sasuke-teme I can carry it myself!" she argued and slowed down her jumping. I smirked, "not the way I see it" I said and picked up the jumping.

She blushed and brushed back her two pigtails peeking out from the wool hat. I smirked and soon we reached the Haruno's house. Naru quickly fixed herself and knocked on her door. The door crept out and a pink haired girl peeked out, "Sasuke-Kun!" she yelled and fully opened the door to give me a bone crushing hug.

Naru shifted around uncomfortably and coughed, "Oh.. hey Naruto" she said dully and let go of me. My left eye twitched from the hug,

_How dare she touch me like THAT? I am a Uchiha, only people worthy of their existence can even LOOK at me, of course Naru is an exception._

"Come in! Kiba just arrived a few minutes earlier." She said and motioned us to some inside. She led us to the living room to find Kiba dressed in black shorts and a plain red shirt. Its weird seeing him without the hood, of course he still had his triangular tattoos on both his cheeks.

Above his red shirt and black shorts was a draining bowl on his head and a spatula in his right hand with a cheese grater on his left hand. "K-Kiba.. What the fuck?" Sakura yelled and a tick mark appeared on her wide forehead. "oh Naruto-chan, you see her DEMON CAT practically scratched my eyes out when I lifted it so this is my protection" Kiba stated as it was a casual everyday thing.

Naruto bit her lip and burst out laughing. "Y-you ar-are so stupid baka! Ha-ha and cute" she said. Me, Sakura and a blushing Kiba turned to her. Kiba chuckled nervously and removed his 'protection'.

"Um, no not like that! Like, children cute! you know when a child asks what shit means and.." she trailed on. Kiba chuckled and scratched his head, "Whatever you say" he said and stuck his tongue out. She scoffed and sat on Sakura's couch.

Sooner I sat by her and Sakura sat by me which resulted in Kiba sitting down in front of Naru's leg. "So …" Kiba started and leaned back on Naru's leg. Naru shrugged. "Ok … how about this? You know how Naruto is always happy and Kiba is a dumbass and your…. Um … cold? And I'm obsessed? Well I say we act our NORMAL selfs, just for today" Sakura proposed.

Kiba kinda smirked and Naru looked thoughtful when I was waiting for her answer. "What the hell, its just for today right?" Naru said and grinned her fox like grin. I smirked, "I'll do it" me and Kiba said in unison. Kiba glared as I glared back at him, "Alright! Starting… now!" Sakura said and grinned.

"So what can we do?" Naru asked and hopped on the floor with Kiba which irked me. "how bout paint each others nails?" Sakura suggested, Naru and Kiba kinda laughed, "really?" Naru asked, "C'mon there are men in this room too ya know" Kiba stated. Sakura frowned "It was juts a suggestion"

"Pillow fight!" Naru declared and stood up, "NO. We are not pillow fighting" I said and frowned. "Yeah that's gay" Kiba agreed. Sakura shrugged, "maybe later" then smiled.

Naru nodded and started spacing off. I admired her features, whisker like scars and those ocean eyes…

"Ha-Ha right Sasuke?" Kiba said and his eyes were an upside down 'U'. "Hn.." I said a little embarrassed that I wasn't paying attention. He sighed, "You didn't hear what I said right?" he asked and smirked, I shook my head, " of course I did I just-"

"GAH! I'M SOO HUNGRY!" Naru moaned and started laying down on the floor. "I want some cookies… or ramen" she said and licked her lips. "If you want food go get it in the kitchen Naruto" Sakura said irked. "uh.. too far!" she whined and groped her stomach. "your so immature Naru"

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme" she argued. "Just one day without you guys fighting, one!" Kiba exclaimed and through his hands up.

Silence…

"hey I know" Naru said and was know propped up on her elbows with her chin in her hands. "What" we asked at the blonde girl grinning. She turned to us and said, "Truth or Dare" then she stuck her tongue out.

We made this face - ._.

"No" we all said unison. "Oh c'mon! you guys don't wonna do anything" she whined. "Naruto we are not playing truth or dare" Kiba said and stood up to walk over to the couch and plop down. "Gr …" then she turned to me, " Truth or dare?" she asked me and smirked playfully. I frowned, "I am not playing truth or dare with you" I stated and scowled. "Fine….. I dare you to kiss the cat" she grinned. I sighed and went to the bathroom.

SAKURA P.O.V

I can't believe the didn't notice I was gone after Kiba sat down on the couch. I was currently in the shower waiting for Sasuke-kun to step in. of course I wasn't taking a shower I was just, standing in the shower. Finally I heard the door closed and I peeked from the shower curtain to see Sasuke-kun. He was fixing his hair mumbling,

"I gotta look good for her" then he fixed his head band.

_Look good for HER? Yosh! Sasuke-kun is trying to look good for me! Cha!_

My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Who could be knocking while Sasuke-kun is in the bathroom?

"Hey Sasuke~!" Naruto and Kiba yelled then snickered.

Of course those two bakas would try to ruin me and Sasuke-kun's moment!

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled and by the look on his face he seemed irritated.

"Truth or dare!" they yelled and busted out laughing. Sasuke groaned and flushed the toilet. "I can't hear you!" he said and started running the hot water in the sink, "I'm washing my hands!"

Then he started spraying Febreze, "And Randomly spraying … stuff" he said and put the Febreze down. "Kukuku…" I giggled and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Sasuke looked confused and then ripped open the shower curtain. I gave a surprised squeal and smiled at Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke-Kun" I said shyly and waved.

His left eye twitched, "H-how long have you been here?" he said with his left eye still twitching. "hehe a while" I giggled. "Ah! You guys are so annoying!" he said and opened the bathroom door. When he opened it Kiba and Naruto came tumbling in laughing and snickering. "Ah!" he screamed and stomped down the hallway to the bathroom. "Wa-wait! You left eye twitch is so KAWAII!" I yelled and ran after him.

SASUKE P.O.V

My left eye was still twitching when I sat down on the floor with Naruto and Kiba and Sakura after the 'bathroom incident'.

Then Naru pulled us in a circle and started looking around. "Hey guys look what I found!" Naru said. We looked at her direction and saw her holding a empty water bottle. "Yeah it's a bottle so?" Kiba pointed out and raised his eyebrow. Naru wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. I caught on after that,

"no! we are not playing spin the bottle" I said and grimaced at her.

_I would only play if she and I were the only ones playing._

"C'mon! we haven't done anything fun except when Sakura followed Sasuke into the bathroom!" she pointed out. Me and Sakura blushed from embarrassment. "NARUTO! There are 2 boys and 2 girls what if the bottle lands on me and Sasuke? I am not kissing that duck butt haired freak" Kiba said and crossed his arms. Naru bit her lip from smiling and looked over at me waiting to hear my insult.

I scoffed, "why would I kiss a dog freak like you?" I pointed out.

"you aren't lucky enough" he taunted. Naru coughed and stared at us before she spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

Sakura got wide-eyed and stood up, "I'm going to go bring snacks!" she said, "I'll come with you!" Kiba said and followed Sakura into the kitchen. I stared at Naru. "I am not playing that with you" I said and got up to follow them. I saw Naru pout and cross her arms.

_So adorable_

"Play by yourself!" Kiba yelled from the kitchen. Naru stared at the bottle on the ground and pouted.

Soon she followed us into the kitchen to make snacks. "Alright so what can we cook?" she asked and started picking up random bowls.

"Stop that!" Sakura said and smacked her hand. "Ah!" she said and held her hand.

"How about cereal?" Naru suggested and shook off the pain from her arm.

"oh!oh! I can make cereal!" Kiba grinned.

Sakura and Naru smiled while I grimaced.

"But sometimes I overflow the milk" Kiba said and frowned. Naru laughed and Sakura giggled while a little bit of the corners of my mouth curved up.

"ha-ha"

After some arguing we decided on no cooking just chips, soda and popcorn. We were waiting for the popcorn to finish in the microwave.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep!_

"Oh! Popcorns done!" Sakura squealed and clapped both her hands in delight. She got up to go fetch the buttery snack. "Kiba! Help me get the bowls!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"BRB Gurls!" Kiba said in a feminine voice and winked at Naru. She laughed and gave her trade mark foxy grin. "Psst Sasuke!" she whispered and smirked exposing one of her sharp fangs. "Yeah dobe?" I asked and smirked. "Truth or dare?" she yelled and laughed. I scowled and grabbed a nearby pink fluffy pillow. "Your such a retard" I hissed and playfully smacked her with the pillow.

"Ah! Sasuke-Teme!" she hissed. I got up on my knees and kept hitting her. Soon Sakura and Kiba came in staring at me hitting the blonde girl.

"…."

"Sasuke?"

I turned around and grinned sheepishly then I dropped the pillow. Naru was propped up on her elbows back and brought one hand to the wool hat covering one eye due to my pillow. She pulled her wool hat up and placed it properly on her head and nudged me. "Neh Sasuke-teme…"

"what?" I asked clutching the pillow in case she said something only a retard would say.

"Our first pillow fight" she whispered and laughed again, this time with Kiba. "That wasn't a pillow fight." I growled and crossed my arms. They laughed while Sakura place the snacks in front of us.

"Wait! Before we eat!" Naru said and went to grab her bag. She dumped the clothes and movies in front of us.

"Oh yeah! Ok heres a game me and my little sister play, we dress each other up in the worst clothes possible and then we go off in the streets looking like that" Sakura said and smiled.

"That…" Kiba said,

"Is…" I trailed on.

"AWSUM! YOSH! Lets do it!" Naru said and winked.

"Neh, I don't know Naru.." I said.

Kiba smirked, "eh what the hell, we only live once right?" he said and smiled.

Naru gave him a toothy grin and looked at me eagerly. "C'mon, S-A-S-U-K-E" she said and pulled on my arm. "Uh… fine" I said admitting defeat.

"Woot Woot!" Kiba said and smirked. Sakura smirked and pulled out some clothes. "ok, I dress up Sasuke, Sasuke dress me up, Naru dress up Kiba, Kiba dress up Naru!" she said fast. "Whoo… I think that deserves a applause!" she said and smiled.

`DRESS UP!`

"Come out Sasuke!" Kiba encouraged me.

I was so embarrassed. But I finally came out.

Naru didn't bother holding back her laughter and neither did Kiba.

"Kawaii…" Sakura said and blushed.

I was wearing bright yellow pants with white nikes and a ankle top red converse. I was wearing a blue vest with frog designs on it and neon pink gloves. Sakura chose a neon green cap that she put backwards on me and for shades she chose purple heart shamed frames.

"I feel disgusting" I stated and sat down.

SAKURA P.O.V

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Sasuke doesn't have that much bad taste!" I heard Naru say. She's right, he dresses fine except when he dressed me up Tacky.

I came out with a pink boa and a fox hat. I was wearing a neon pink shirt that said 'BubbleGum'

Also orange pants with matching orange combat boots. "Not that bad" I commented an sat down next to Sasuke. "Hn…"

KIBA P.O.V

Shit

Shit

Shit!

"Naru you have one hell of a fashion sense!" I yelled as I tried to cover myself from the laughing dumbasses.

"You look kawaii!" she laughed and doubled over.

I crossed my arms. I was wearing a poofy skirt and purple pants under it with fishnet gloves up to my elbow a bright yellow shirt that said 'Can't Touch This' and you know that this perverted blonde made me dress into? Boobs.

You heard me, fake Boobs she found under SAKURA'S couch. Uh-huh.

Two green boas and a fake piercing on my ear and lip. Finally a bright blue cap.

"Not as bad as Sasuke's" Naru snickered.

NARU P.O.V

"I am ready!" I shouted. I burst out the bathroom and ran to the living room. "TA-DAH!" I yelled and struck a pose.

"At least its my favorite color!" I pointed out. Kiba dressed me in a orange hat and told me to wear a fake orange streak in my hair with a orange shirt that said 'Party Girl' and orange pants with fox designs on them. Lastly my bright orange converse.

"Now… lets show off our fashion sense!" I yelled and ran out her house.

"N-Naru Chan!" I heard Sasuke yell.

SASUKE P.O.V

So we have been laughed at, and people took pics of us while all Naru and Kiba could do is LAUGH, "Have you no pride or dignity? ._." I asked them.

"Apparently not" Sakura huffed. "Good thing no one we know has seen us" Kiba said blushing.

Apparently a lot of boys think Kiba is 'cute'. Thanks to the plastic boobs she found under Sakura's couch(awkward).

"Even though I have been molested, flirted with and touched I feel great! I didn't know how much abuse you got from one day Naru" Kiba said and touched her forehead with the back of her hand. Naru snickered.

We ran back to the house(more like sprinted) and locked the door hoping no one would try to come inside and try to take a peek of the 'color blinded'.

"9:00 already?" Naru asked. Sakura yawned. "C'mon its late, we can sleep in the living room" Sakura said and led us.

"Be right back" Naru said and ran to the bathroom.

"3 pillows, 3 blankets….." Kiba muttered. "I call the couch!" I yelled and grabbed the black blanket with the black pillow and made myself comfortable.

Sakura smirked, "I call the other couch!" she yelled and grabbed the matching pink pillow and blanket.

"guess I have the floor with the red pillow and orange blanket" Kiba murmured and made his way to the floor but before he did he turned off the lights. Soon I closed my eyes until I heard a certain dobe yell.

"NEH! WHERE DO I SLEEP? WHERES MY BLANKET AND PILLOW? DAMN IT ALL!" then she plopped down and pouted.

She stared at us for the passing 5 minutes..

10 minutes

15 minutes

5…

4…

3….

2…

1…

"Ok! Gosh just stops staring at us!" Kiba said and moved over so there was enough room for them to share. She smiled and thanked Kiba. His back faced away from her and Naru was facing his back.

Even in the darkness I could see Kiba smirk. Naru smiled peacefully in her sleep but then ..

"Goodnight Sakura-chan"

"goodnight"

"Good night Kiba-Kun"

"Night Naruto"

"good night Sasuke"

"Hn…"

"Good night Sakura" Kiba said.

"Good night Kiba" she replied.

"Good night Naru-chan"

"Good night Kiba-Kun"

"Good night Sasuke"

"HN…."

"…."

"Good night Naru" Sakura said,

"night"

"good night Ki-" she said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Silence

"Hey Sasuke?" Naru asked.

"This better be good…" I replied.

"Truth or dare?" she whispered.

"SHUT UP!"

**HEY! This chaptr was about their sleepover :D was it good? Hope it was! :D sorry 4 the long wait but I hate math klass! D: buhh who doesn't hate math klass?**

**READ &. REVIEW PLZZZ! Also if you look on my profile plzz vote on the poll on which pair I should be focusing on :3 oh and check out my Photobucket pics x3**


	3. Enter: Tazuna!

3 months later into being Genin

Sasuke P.O.V

"We brought back the stupid cat now what?" Naru yelled and sat down criss crossed on the wooden floor. We had a D-rank mission to find the fire country lord's cat and we were currently giving it back.

"Ohh Tora I thought I'd never see you again!" the lady wept and crushed the life out of the cat.

"Haha stupid cat!" Naru teased and stuck her tongue out. Her face was covered with scratches from trying to take the cat with force from the tree. In the end Kiba was the one who brought the cat down, weird considering he's a dog person.

"Thank you so much!" The fire Lord's wife said and scrambled her fat legs out the door. "Another mission was successful for Team 7, Congratulations" the Hokage congratulated us and check off something on his clipboard.

"Yeah Yeah but that was ANOTHER D-RANK MISSION! When are we going to get good missions that will benefit my level of skill?" she argued and crossed her arms.

"For once I agree with her" Kiba muttered. Iruka stood up and pointed at Naru, "you fool! You have only recently become Genin! And all Genins must complete D-rank missions only!" he yelled. "Well this team is different! We can do a C-Rank mission and complete it! Believe it!" Naru argued back. Kiba smirked as if enjoying the lil fight. Sakura clenched her fist and a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Your only a Ge-"

The Hokage raised a hand to stop Iruka, "No Iruka we should give them a C mission, they have been doing D rank missions for a long time now" He said and Iruka settled back into his chair.

"Its Ok Hokage-sama, Naruto is only being her foolish self you don't have to give us a C-rank mission" Kakashi our Jounin sensei said and sweat dropped.

"No, they've worked hard enough I think they deserve a C mission" he said and scrambled through some papers. "Ahh heres one, you will escort Tazuna a bridge builder back to the Wave country until he finishes the bridge." he said and put the paper down.

Naru and Kiba's left eye twitched, "Is that all? We can do that!" Kiba said and smirked showing off his fangs, "Alright! Where is that old Tazuna?" Naru asked and stood up.

"Tazuna!"Hokage called and a man slid the door to the left . It was a old man dressed casually for a day outside. "Who are these brats? They don't look like ninjas especially the short one with the stupid look on its face" he said and sipped some sake from the bottle.

"Haha alright! Whose the short one?" Naru asked and looked around. We all stood in a line and towered over Naru. She pouted, "its me, isn't it?" she said and lowered her head down.

"yeah shrimp anyways, Hokage not to be disrespectful but these don't look like the type of people to guard me, is there anyone else?" Tazuna asked and sipped more sake.

"Gahh! I'll show you you old bas-" Naru started and rolled up her sleeve.

"Naruto," Hokage interrupted and cleared his throat "There isn't anyone else, Sorry Tazuna" He finished and walked out.

Tazuna sighed, "Guess I'm stuck with you brats,"

"Who are you calling a Brat!" Kiba and Naru yelled.i sighed and rubbed my temples. "Cut it out you idiots! You're giving Sasuke-Kun a headache!" Sakura yelled and bobbed them both on the head.

Kiba clutched his head and Naru rubbed her's.

"Let's get going" Kakashi said and lead us to the gates of Konoha. "All right!" Naru yelled and pumped her fist.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked and rolled my eyes at the blonde. "Sasuke-Teme it's my first time outside the village" She said and stuck her tongue out.

My eye twitched,

_This girl …._

"Kawaii…" Sakura said. "So Tazuna mind giving us information on why escorting is a C-Rank mission?" Kakashi asked and stuck his hands in his pockets. Tazuna bit down on the wheat stick in his mouth and removed it.

"Its really nun of your business, all you have to do is get me there and wait till i'm done." He said rudely and started walking ahead of us.

"Don't have to be so rude!" Kiba muttered and walked behind him. Naru put her hands behind her head and walked next to Kiba.

After the sleepover those two have become a little closer than I hoped for. Whenever I ask Naru of she wants to eat ramen with me its usually '_Kiba and I are going somewhere else but next time for sure!' _or '_I just had ramen with Kiba, don't wonna gain to much if I'm gonna beat you!'. _Its rather irritating.

We live in the same roof but its not the same,

About an hour has past and so far Kiba and Naru have been talking non-stop, Sakura is trying to get my attention, and Kakashi is trying to get more information about Tazuna.

We walked past a puddle, some trees, lots of birds, and mainly more puddles.

"Gahh! This is soo easy! You think old man Hokage would atleast give us a challenge!" Naru said as Kiba carried her piggy-back style. My left eye twitched. No I am not jealous, just disgusted at how close they can be in a matter of months.

Suddenly Kakashi turned around as a figure rose from the puddle and threw the chains at Kakashi.

"Hows this for a challenge?" the figure asked and the chains hugged Kakashi tight.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" we yell minus Tazuna who seems shocked by the figure.

It crushed Kakashi and his body parts flew out.

"K-Kakashi!" Naru and Sakura yelled in shock. Me and Kiba flinched.

Then a second man rises from the puddle and it seems he has claws and the first man lets go of the chains and brings it back to himself.

The two figures surrounded Naru as she stood frozen in place. The first figure throws the spiked chain and Naru, "Move Naru!" I yelled at her. She was still frozen in place; I ran and threw one of my kunais at the chains. The chains were stuck to a tree thanks to my kunai.

"Little bastard" Figure two said and ran to me, Figure one caught on and ran up to me also. I got prepared and took out another kunai. As I was about to stab them Kiba came in and kicked both of them out of my way. "You dog! I had them!" I yelled. He smirked and ran up to Naru to check if she was okay.

Then one of the figures recovered from the kick and threw a chain at Kiba which tied him up. Naru got up and yelled, "Kiba!"

Then figure two got out its claw and ran to Naru and scratched Naru's palm. She gasped and fell back staggering a bit.

"Naru!" I yelled. They hurt Naru then it's over. I threw a small shuriken at the chain making it break in half. Kiba took off the remaining chains and ran over to Naru.

I growled, _Stop thinking about her! I can take care of her_

Naru clutched her palm while Kiba towered over her. The two figures ran over to where Tazuna is.

Sakura was ready with a kunai in hand, she closed on eye as the figure came closer. I ran in front of her since I know she doesn't have the strength to do it alone. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and smiled.

Just when the two figures were a foot away from us Kakashi came out of nowhere and stopped the figures. He punched both of them back to a tree and they seemed stunned.

"K-Kakashi..." Naru said and stared at the grey haired Jounin. He tied them both securely to the tree and turned to us. "Sorry I couldn't help but I wanted to see who the Demon Brothers were after" he said and smiled through his mask. "So ... you sacrificed us for that stupid drunk old bastard!" Naru stated and flailed her arms around. "Yeah, I'm sorry anyways Kiba Sasuke Sakura, good job, Naruto you might want to recover from shock faster because the battle can change anytime and you never know what to expect." He said.

Her eye twitched. Kiba stuck his tongue out and turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-Sensei I smelled some poison in his claw and it scratched Naruto" he said and took Naru's hand. Naru blushed and let Kakashi examine her hand. "Hm … you're correct Kiba, she has poison in her system we are going to have to go back to the village to treat it" he said and let go of her hand. Kiba looked disappointed and Sakura glared at her. "Great Naru! All we did was a waste!" she scolded her and crossed her arms.

Naru looked down and grabbed one of her kunais. She had those determined eyes she had when he intertwined pinkies. She stabbed the kunai in her hand and dropped to her knees. My eyes widened "Naru you dobe!" I yelled and stood by her side. She clutched her hand and held it up; the blood pouring out along with some purple substance. "K-Kakashi Sensei," she coughed and closed one eye from the pain. "T-the poison is o-out ... we can c-continue the m-mission" she panted.

"your very brave Naruto but you do know if you don't treat it you will die of blood loss" He stated and moved over to where Tazuna is.

"Gahh!" she said and started wiggling around. "Calm down Naru-Dobe" I said and clutched her hand. I wrapped it around in some bandages and checked it. "Be careful next time dobe…" I muttered and stood back up. "Yeah" she said and looked down. "Naruto you really are something" Kiba said and turned around to offer her a ride. "Coming from you that means a lot!" she said and jumped on Kiba's back.

"Tazuna.. why were those men after you?" Kakashi asked him. "I'm fine thanks for asking!" He scoffed.

"Why were those men after you?" Kakashi asked again and squinted his eyes.

"You see, this man Gatoh wants to monopolize the Country of Wave to stop the flow of free trade so I need to finish this bridge so our country won't go any more poorer" he confessed. "This isn't a C-rank mission, sounds more like a B-rank one" Kakashi said.

"we signed up for the C-rank because we couldn't afford the B-rank" he confessed again and looked down.

"Then let's get this old geezer to the bridge!" Naru pumped her fist and almost fell off Kiba. Kiba staggered back and fell on his butt. Naru jumped off his back and landed in front of me. "stop fooling around Naru-dobe" I scoffed and stepped over her. Kiba got up and dusted himself off and ran to Naru. He picked her up and she was on his back again.

I know I'm being mean but what does she care? All she wants to do is hang out with Kiba.

Now that I think about it, I haven't been focusing on Itachi since Naru came in my life. I kept walking with Sakura by my side, "You and Naruto use to be close.. now you act all cold to her" she said and looked down. "I thought you would be glad I'm not spending time with Naru" I stated not bothering to look at her.

"but I know how it feels to be ignored and acted cold to, you do it all the time to me" she whispered. "That's different"

"Not really.."

"Butt out"

"S-Sasuke-kun a-are you jealous?"

"Wh- why would I be jealous? Me and Naru are just close friends, If she wants to whore around with Kiba its ok I don't mind" I said and stopped walking when I heard a gasp behind us. I turned around to see Kiba and Naru.

Kakashi and Tazuna were a few feet behind but didn't pay attention to what we were doing.

"Sasuke…" Kiba growled.

Naru hopped off Kiba and sprinted in front of us. "Naru!" I yelled and reach out. Shit i screwed up. "Sasuke" Kakashi said and stopped me. "She knows where it is, we'll catch up with her later" he said and went back to Tazuna. She is going to be pissed...

"Tch, Sasuke..." Kiba growled and ran after her. " she'll be okay, Kiba knows her" Sakura said quietly as if uncertain if it was the right thing to say. i scoffed, "Yeah Kiba knows her..."

**I'm gonna stop there for now ^^ I think the fight scene sucked :\ sry im not good at writin them :o **

**So plzzz REVIEW DAMMET! Cause I saw a lot of ppl fav the story and subscribe it but no reviews! Wtf? So plzz REVIEW! :D**

**:3**

**:) **

**!SasuxNaruxSasuxNaru!**


	4. Haku

Sasuke P.O.V

_Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn it! _

After she ran off and Kiba followed her I felt like shit and I refused to talk to Sakura and Kakashi.

_Naru you dobe you know I didn't mean it, we've been friends since we were 7, you know I would never hurt you like that. But I haven't been focusing on Itachi. Damn you Naru. I could've been training instead of worrying about you and Kiba._

"Damn her…" I muttered as I kicked another rock as we walked. Sakura was still walking beside me while Kakashi and Tazuna walked behind us. "If you're talking about Naruto you better take it back, she's a nice girl" Sakura said without glancing at me. I scoffed; "Yeah she's so nice that after team 7 formed she forgot all about me" I stated and walked faster brushing her shoulder. She flinched from the touch and sped up to keep up with me.

"S-so you're just jealous?" she asked, I shook my head and stared at the ground as I walked. "No, I mean… I don't think so, it's just that when I see her and Kiba together-"

"You feel like something's burning inside of you" she finished for me and I brought my head up to meet her gaze. "How did you-"

"That's how I feel when I see you and Naruto together…" she said quietly and started playing with her fingers as a blush crossed her features.

"But I don't like y-" I started but then I saw a fumed Kiba stomping to me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed my shoulders. "We need to talk NOW" he said firmly and dragged me way to the front of where we were walking. "Kiba what the fuck is this about?" I asked angrily as we stopped and he sat on a boulder.

He crossed his arms and pouted his lips, "Naruto's really upset, she won't talk to me and she keeps mumbling 'Sasuke-Teme' " he said and scrunched up his nose. I grimaced, "So the dobe actually has time to TALK about me but not HANG out with me" I stated and crossed my arms.

"Tsk, your such a bastard. I think she wants you to talk about this instead of ignoring it because of your damn Uchiha pride" he said and jumped down to the boulder. He walked by me but then turned his head around.

"You know that you know her better than anybody, and if you hurt her more then I'll have to hurt you. Because unlike you I listen to her" he said and walked back to Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna.

I let his words sink in.

_You know that you know her better than anybody, and if you hurt her more then I'll have to hurt you. Because unlike you I listen to her_

I decided to look for the dobe after I thought about it.

_I'll just talk about this… situation to her then I'll let her know that we both need space. She wants time with Kiba and I want time to train more._

I spotted a mop of blonde hair in pigtails with its head in hands. The sun-kissed pigtails were cascading down her head as she shook from sobbing.

I cleared my throat and walked over to her. Her head shot up from the noise and her ocean eyes were wide from surprise. "S-Sasuke…" she whispered. Her heart shaped lips were formed in a frown. "What do you want Sasuke-Teme?" she asked and put her head between her knees with her elbows on the knees. I sat down next to her in the green carpet and decided on how to tell her. "Um … well first I want my best friend to look at me" I said and propped myself on my elbows. She slowly brought her head up and met my gaze. "Ok now I want to talk to you about …" I trailed on hoping she would catch on.

"About?" she asked. Of course a dobe like her wouldn't catch on but that's one of her charms. I sighed and looked away from embarrassment. "A-About u-us" I stuttered and faced her again. Her whisker like cheeks now held a dark blush. From the heat on my cheeks I can tell I was blushing too, HARD.

"W-What about us?" she asked innocently. "Erm well first I wonna apologize for what I said about you ... and Kiba…" I said and looked at her. "Oh… but is that what you think?" she asked me as hurt crossed her features. "That I 'whore' around with Kiba? I and he are just close friends, not best friends like you and me are, but just really close friends" she said and took my hand. As both out hands made contact a blush came on both our cheeks.

"Y-You still think of me as your best friend?" I asked quietly. "Of course, I mean it feels like forever since we've done anything together but we're still BEST friends" she said and a smile formed on her lips.

"B-But wh-why do you spend so much time with Kiba now? It feels like you don't have any time for me anymore…" I said sadly. She was still holding my hand as she got up. "Well mostly because Kiba always takes me somewhere, and I hate canceling on people." She explained. "Oh... but you act like you've known him your whole life when its only been about 4 months" I said and let my hand droop to my side.

She bit her lip and she fidgeted as if she was nervous to say anything else. "we are just VERY close friends… wait.. Sasuke-Kun.. are you," she started as a mischievous smile came to her face, "jealous?" she finished as she smiled bigger exposing one of her fangs. I blushed a dark crimson as she giggled to herself.

"Ugh! No i-its not-nothing like that! I ju-just feel weird cause you always... um ... I'm not jealous" I stated flatly and crossed my arms.

She covered her mouth with both her hands as she kept giggling.

Her angelic laughs were now devilish screams I want to avoid whenever we talk about Kiba.

She quit her giggling and faced me with a serious but playful way to let me know she cares. She stuck out her pinky and smiled.

Since I knew where this was going I stuck out my pinky too.

"Let's make a deal, whenever you feel left out or *giggle* jealous I will cancel everything just so that you won't be a loner" she said and intertwined her pinky with mine. The corners of my mouth tugged and I formed a smile, "alright I-I will try to contain my … jealousy if that's what you want to call it… whenever you are or talking about Kiba" I said and we kept our pinkies there for about 10 more seconds before we both pulled away. "Hehe … we're both 14 and we still do this childish pinky stuff" I said and gave her half a smile but half a smirk. She laughed shortly and smiled.

She slowly made her way closer to me and wrapped her slender arms around me. Taken back by the sudden action it took me a few seconds to return the gesture. Then right when she was about to pull away I leaned my lips to her cheek and…

"NARUTO! SASUKE! HELP!" We both snapped out of it and Naru's blush went away. "It sounds like Sakura, C'mon we have to help!" Naru said and started running to the direction of the demon's voice.

_Damn you Sakura!_

I ran to where Naru was and looked around. I saw a knocked out guy with a huge sword on its back and a needle in his neck.

"K-Kakashi wh-what happened?" I asked. Naru took in the scene before her eyes were locked on Kiba. "Kiba-kun!" she yelled and ran over to him. He was on the ground with huge bruises and a bleeding chest with Sakura kneeling down with him. "O-Oh he-hey Naruto-chan, I was just helping out and a turn out that guy is pretty tough, hehehe…" He said and scratched the back of his head. He clutched his chest and rolled over on his side.

A guy with a mask soon jumped outta nowhere and kneeled by the sword-guy. "Kakashi Hatake, thank you for defeating Zabuza, we have been tracking him for years." The guy said and carried the 'Zabuza'.

"I will now dispose of his body" the young man said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "K-Kakashi? What the hell is going on?" I demanded and faced him. "Well we were ambushed by that guy Zabuza but me and Kiba managed to fight him and knock him out before anything serious happened." He explained.

"That's right! And that Kiba guy did one hell of a job!" Tazuna said and drank some more sake and pointed to the dog boy. "Yeah yeah Kiba's badass now can he please get him some help?" Naru asked and held Kiba's hand.

"Sure" Kakashi said and jumped to his side. "My village isn't far from here, we should hurry and get the boy some help from the village" Tazuna said and sped up to us.

We quickly made our way to the village sprinting all the way. Kakashi carried Kiba and Tazuna had to run extra fast to keep up with our ninja speed. By the time we reached his house he was panting and huffing and breathing in the air greedily. "T-this is m-my hou-house, you are welcome to stay for as long as you want since you saved me from Zabuza." Tazuna said and fumbled around to find his keys. Once he found them he stuck it in the key hole and opened the door for us.

"Ah, Father you are back! Thank Kami you came home safe and unharmed!" a preppy young lady with long black hair and dark eyes.

_She looks almost like Mother …_

"Tsunami! Yes I am back thanks to these fine young lads, Tsunami this is Sakura," Tazuna pointed to the large forehead, "Naruto" he pointed to the ball of sunshine, "Sasuke" he pointed to me "Kiba" he pointed to the injured boy on Naru's back, "And Kakashi, Guys this is my daughter Tsunami". "Konichiwa" we greeted her.

"Ah, well thanks so much for bringing home my old man" she said and bowed. "Its our duty" Sakura said and smiled at her. "Um nice to meet everyone but can we get Kiba some HELP?" Naru said. "Oh my gosh! Of course! Here lay him down on the couch." Naru did as told and carefully put him down.

"I'll go get my first aid kit, Dad will you fetch him some water?" Tsunami said and rushed upstairs. Tazuna nodded and quickly got a glass of water for Kiba.

Tsunami practically flew downstairs for Kiba. She made Kiba take off his jacket and his fishnet shirt.

Naru blushed at the sight of his tanned stomach with 6-pack. And no I am not checking him out.

She bandaged the wound and told Kiba to take a 2 day bed rest.

~A Week Later~

So much has happened and it's only been a week. Kiba is now healthy and him and Naru are still hanging out, I've spent some time with Naru but when I'm not I'm training in the woods. Oh and it turns out Tsunami has a kid named Inari, cute lil fellow though he pisses off Naru a lot.

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and I were walking Tazuna to the bridge, it was almost done just a few more hours today and it'll be complete. Naru overslept and we figured 4 people were enough to protect Tazuna.

Well we were dead wrong.

Turns out that guy that disposed of Zabuza's body is working with him, Haku, that's his name, He trapped me in this world of mirrors. Kiba and Sakura were protecting Tazuna while Kakashi was fighting Zabuza.

"GAHH!" I screamed in pain as Haku's needles sliced my skin. His mirror world allowed him to attack in every direction and doesn't allow anyone to get out. Also I know his ice mirrors are special since my Fireball Justu doesn't have any effect on them.

All I could think of was,

_Holy shit I'm screwed._

Of course I wouldn't give up so I tried one more time.

"Firestyle, Fireball Justu!" I yelled and breathed in and breathed out my specialty technique on the mirrors. "Foolish boy, that level of Jutsu will not effect my mirrors." Haku said in one of his many mirrors.

I racked my brain for a plan but couldn't find any.

"HEY!" I heard a loud voice scream outside the mirrors. "Leave Sasuke-Teme alone! If anyone's gonna beat him it's me!"

Of course it would be Naru's voice. "Great, Naru you can attack from the outside while I-" I started but then saw the blonde dobe next to me with her fox-like grin. "Pst Sasuke-Teme I came to help" she said and smiled.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead as I thought of what her actions caused. "Naru you dobe! You could've of attacked from the outside! Great now we're both gonna die!" I hissed as we were back to back. "Sorry…" she murmured. I sighed and dropped my hands to my side. "It's ok I guess, it can't be helped" I said and grabbed a kunai to defend any of the coming needles.

Sooner Haku attacked again and we both fell to our knees when the needles scraped our skin.

**I'm gonna stop 4 now :] sry I haven't uploaded but you hav math right? MATH IS HARD T_T Nxt chaptr im gonna add a lil mor romance to SasuNaru ;D**

**REVIEW!**

**I saw a lot of people put me on story alert but no reviews? C'mon ppl that's fuqqed up! So review! T.T**


End file.
